


An Alliance Borne of Reliance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [39]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever it takes, you'll do it if it means he comes to need your service in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alliance Borne of Reliance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 June 2016  
> Word Count: 496  
> Written for: stella--for--star  
> Prompt: Damien/Ann - #3 You came back.  
> Summary: Whatever it takes, you'll do it if it means he comes to need your service in his life.  
> Spoilers: Set in the early morning hours right after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Sequel to: [An Alliance Borne of Grief](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7075210)  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: When I saw the prompt for this story, I couldn't help but want to work it in after the events of my earlier story, "An Alliance Borne of Grief". It just seemed apropos to continue from there, and to make it from Ann's POV. There is something about Simone that calls to Damien and, consequently, now calls to Ann, as well. What it is, they may not know, but hopefully we can all figure it out together.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It takes less time than you expected to get Simone into some semblance of sleep. And yet, you still sit by her bedside, watching over her. It's easier to tell yourself that this is to keep her safe; no one wants to hurt her and have to face the Deliverer for it. 

As you sit there, you study the planes of her face and wonder what it is that makes her so special to him? Is it solely because she's the sister of his dead girlfriend? It has to be more than that. There has to be some reason that her death finally made him accept his destiny. Or was it because she was the last friend he felt he had? But if that's the case, why not beg for Golkar's life, especially once he knew the man was dead?

"What is it about you?" you mutter, then shake your head at yourself. Clearly exhaustion has finally begun to take its toll if you're going to start talking to a sleepy woman who's been raised from the dead in front of you.

It takes a few more minutes before you're ready to leave the room, superstitiously unwilling to let go of this final link to Veronica. But there are things to be done, and you're the only person that Damien might even trust in this place right now, besides the woman sleeping next to you. One last look at her, then you're walking out the door in search of whatever passes for a kitchen here.

Rounding the corner, you bump into someone and a sharp retort is instantly on your lips. Until you see who's standing there. "Damien, I-- You came back."

"Where's Simone? Have you seen her?" The desperation and devotion in his eyes is a mesmerizing combination. "I need to make sure she's okay."

"She's in there," you reply, pointing to the door. "She was having a hard time sleeping, so I helped her as much as I could. I just wanted to get something to drink, then" -- the words roll off your tongue without conscious thought -- "I was going to come back and sit with her."

A relieved smile spreads across his face, and he clasps your shoulder briefly. "Thank you, Ann, I appreciate that. I'll go sit with her now. Would you mind bringing me something to drink, too? I'll take something alcoholic, but that's probably a long shot in this place, so whatever you find will be fine."

"Of course, Damien. Anything for you."

You start to walk away, rejuvenated by the sheer fact that you've done something right in his eyes. Whatever it takes, you'll do it if it means he comes to need your service in his life.

"Hey, Ann? When you come back? You think it'd be okay if we talk for a bit?"

The beating of your heart overwhelms you, but you smile and nod in reply, then head off to attend to the task at hand.


End file.
